mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony The Movie/@comment-33499477-20171125023425
My personal opinions on the movie: Good: The animation was pretty awesome. I loved how the magic was redone, giving it a more "magicky" feel. The character animations were wonderfully smooth. The music was great. I personally loved the background music. The songs were decent, not exactly my favorite, but they were decent. The new characters were a pretty big plus. The addition of sky pirates was AWESOME. A slum dwelling street wise cat was AWESOME. A group of Hippogriff-turned-seaponies was cool. Tempest Shadow was a worthy villan of this movie. Bad: While the characters were awesome, there were too many. It felt like "Hi there! I'm cool and worthy to be in this movie! Let's sing a song. *After song* Oh darn, Tempest Shadow's here. Bye!" Without the movie prequals, it felt like they were just there to give us the "Wow!" affect. I would've been cool with a story with JUST sky pirates or a story with JUST a street wise cat or a story with JUST seaponies. All three groups made the story feel rushed and forced. The Storm King. He felt too much like a comic relief villan. Without him, the story wouldn't have made much difference other than giving Tempest a way to change. His voice actor, in my opinion, had too high of a voice. Don't get me wrong Liev did fine, but he was too high pitched for my tastes. He also felt too "happy". Yes, I know, this is a movie for little little kids, but SHEESH. He was so cheerful looking with his constant smiliness and whiteness (color wise, not skin). He would've done better if he was black or even grey. He looked too much like a monkey, and who's really scared of monkeys? Songbird Serenade. Since I'm American, it felt like "Wooh! Sia! Yay!...Who's Sia?" She was pretty pointless too. Her character provided no point to the story. She was there just to give the movie the bragging rights of "Look at us, WE have a pop star. You should watch the movie". More lines would've been nice, or even better if they'd made TEMPEST SHADOW the character with a pop star voice. Backstory. There simply wasn't enough. Yes, the movie prequals helped answer some of it, but if I'd never read them, I'd never know about Capper's reason for debt. The seaponies needed a ,ot more. Were they conquered a couple years ago? Or hundreds of years ago. They speak like it was a couple, but their city looks like it was hundreds. Lack of previous things. We have powerful items like the Alicorn Amulent, the Rainbow Magic, Discord (oh wait, Fluttershy didn't call him. Now we know why he didn't appear in the movie) and many more. This all seems tossed aside in the movie for THE PEARL (que dramatic music). I mean, what of the other items that us fans so know and love? Where are they? Did they get scared of Tempest Shadow? Overall It was an okay movie. Not exactly one of my Top 10 movies, or Top 20. It would've been better if they'd made it with less characters, or if they'd decided with the excessive characters, than MORE time. The animation and music were really good. I'll say that.